Diamond on a Landmine
by belles00
Summary: Short Songfic to Billy Talent's Diamond on a Landmind. A Jacob POV on his relationship with Bella and his mission to make her his even though she is engaged to Edward. This fic is a little darker and kinda sad. Has Jacob and Bella lemons as always!


**Disclaimer: All characters owned by Stephenie Meyer. Song Lyrics by Billy Talent.** **Ive always been a fan of Billy Talent so when I listened to this song again I was inspired to do a Jacob/Bella fanfic based on the lyrics. If you havent heard 'Diamond on a landmine' I suggest youtube it before you read this fic. **

Here I lie in my bed thinking about Bella, always about Bella. I think about how close we became when the bloodsuckers left. I was so close to healing Bella, so close to making her mine.

I spent months breaking down the barriers she put up after he left her.

Even mentioning his name made her cry. I was always there for her. Hanging out with her almost every day to keep her mind off the pain he caused her. Being around me made her happy again and I could tell I was pulling her out of her depression.

Her nightmares became nonexistent as long as I stayed the night in her bed. And I did stay the night, every night. At first we just slept next to each other.

However as time went on, I got a little bit braver, cuddling up to her and rubbing my hand up and down her stomach as she drifted to sleep.

I enjoyed the feel of her soft skin under my fingertips and the sound of her peaceful breathing. One night when we were alone in her room she kissed me. I kissed her back with as much passion as I could muster, letting her know how much I loved her. She told me she was ready to let me in, that we just had to take it slow. I was thrilled wanting nothing more than to be with her.

I let her down though, when I become a werewolf. She needed me but I couldn't be there for her. I should have gone cliff diving with her, made sure she was safe. It was just lucky that I had the ability to find and rescue her before anything bad happened.

Then that stupid Cullen had to show up and ruin everything I had been working towards with Bella. As soon as she heard about Edward wanting to take his own life, she was off to Italy with Alice leaving me and our love behind.

I prayed that he was dead, that she would be too late. Of course I didn't want her to be upset but I knew it was nothing I couldn't fix. She would get over him once she opened herself up completely to me. I was devastated to learn she had come back with him, that they were together. Now she's engaged to him and wants him to suck the life out of her. I can't let that happen. I have to change her mind.

**_You said we were meant to be  
>Now this obsession is killing me<br>Until I have a heart attack  
>I'll keep on trying to win you back<br>_**

I call Bella's phone and soon hear her voice on the other end.

"Hello"

"Bella it's me"

"Jacob" she gasped.

"Is he there?" I asked her. We both know who I'm talking about.

"No" she half moans. I can tell she's excited.

"I'm coming over" I tell her, hanging up the phone before she can protest.

**_Alone at last,  
>I can't wait till we're alone at last<br>All I wanted was a second chance, second chance  
>To hold you in my arms at last<em>**

**Forever, forever**  
><strong>I'll walk a thousand miles<strong>  
><strong>Just to tell her, to tell her<strong>  
><strong>Our love is still alive<strong>  
><strong>And I'll never, I'll never<strong>  
><strong>I'll never let it die<strong>  
><strong>Well you'd better watch your step<strong>  
><strong>She's a diamond on a landmine<strong>

Once I reach her house I quietly climb up the tree beside her bedroom and enter through her open window. I spot her sitting on her bed looking more beautiful than ever.

She gets off the bed to stand in front of me, giving me the opportunity to gaze over her body. She's wearing a thin white tank top that reveals her nipples and cotton short shorts that show off all of her nice toned legs. She runs her fingers through her hair as she looks at me with those warm brown eyes of hers.

I want her so bad. Want to just take her on her bed, but I know it won't change anything. She would still be in love with the bloodsucker. I had to stay forced. Had to remember why I came here. Had to make her admit her love for me rather than give into the physical desires I know we both have. That's all I was to her, someone to touch her when he wouldn't, someone to relieve the tension. It was much more than that to me. She means so much more to me.

"I need to talk to you" I tell her, trying to sound confident.

"Oh" Bella says, rubbing her hands along my chest like she had done the many times before.

"We can't keep doing this, you need to choose. You need to pick me" I demand but comes out more like begging.

She pulls away from me "You know I can't. I still love Edward"

It hit me like a thousand needles stabbing me in the heart. I know she loves him but it still hurts every time I'm reminded of it.

I go to leave, pacing towards the window when she pulls my hand, bringing me closer to her once again.

"Don't go. I've missed you. Please stay" she whispers in my ear.

**_I tried to quit but there's no use  
>Cause I'm addicted to her abuse<br>_**

I crawl into bed with her. Being so close to her yet so far away was sweet torture. She holds my hand in hers bringing it across her chest then in between her legs.

"I'm so wet for you. I need you Jacob. No one can make me feel the way you do"

I can't fight it anymore. I want her and she knows it. I let her slip my fingers underneath her panties and into her wet heat as she moans in pleasure.

**_She's in control of everything  
>I'm just a puppet, she pulls my strings<br>Denying truth, I'll test my fate  
>And keep on playing this wicked game<br>_**

My fingers thrusts in and out of her pussy giving her what she needs, what she wants. It's not enough for her to choose me, not enough for her to leave Edward. Deep down I know this but I can't bring myself to stop. I can't stop loving her, can't stop trying to make her mine.

While my fingers are in her pussy and my thumb plays with her clit, I kiss her neck gently before biting down to pierce her skin lightly with my blunt teeth.

She starts to come like I knew she would, probably reminds her of what it would be like with Edward. I didn't do it for her pleasure. I did it so she'd be marked, so he could see the scar and know it was me who caused it. It didn't matter in the slightest though, I'm sure he already knew. Like me, he wasn't going to let the fact she was with someone else stop him from loving her, from wanting to be with her. He had the advantage though. I only had tonight. He had eternity. The scar would fade away just like the memory of me will in the first hundred years or so of her undead life with Edward. I need to savour this moment. My time with her is running out.

**_We're dancing on thin ice before  
>Frozen from the winter's cold<br>And if it were to crack below  
>I'd never let you go<br>_**

"Ah" she screams in a mix of pleasure and pain as I enter my cock within her. This is our first time making love so I want to make it special. I thrust slowly into her, watching her face to make sure I don't hurt her.

"I love you, Bella" I tell her, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you too, Jacob" she confesses, smiling up at me.

I'm one cloud nine hearing those words coming from her precious little mouth.

"Oh yeah Jacob fuck me" Bella demands lifting her hips to met mine. My eyes roll back into my head when I feel Bella's pussy tighten around me.

"Bells you feel so amazing" I groaned. At the rate this is going I won't last very long.

"Make me come Jacob" she whispers in my ear. I bring my thumb back to her clit, rubbing it quickly while I pump harder and faster inside her.

We both cry out in ecstasy as we come, trying to stay as quite as we can so we don't wake Charlie. I can tell I've done my job right because she looks up at me with heavy lidded eyes and a satisfied smile on her face. I roll over to my side and pull her against me holding on for dear life, never wanting this moment to end.

She lets me embrace her, kiss her neck, tell her how much I love her before she asks me to leave. She says she doesn't want her father to catch me in bed with her. But that's not the true reason.

I can sense she feels guilty for what she's just done. I'm not sure if it's for using me or cheating on Edward, maybe both. She kisses me goodbye and I reluctantly leave her bed hoping this isn't our last time but knowing very well that it is.

A week later her decision is official when I receive her wedding invitation in the mail. It won't be long until she's one of them and there's nothing I can do. I've lost her forever.

**_Better watch your step  
>She's a diamond on a landmine<br>Better not touch  
>She's a diamond on a landmine<br>Better to forget  
>She's a diamond on a landmine<br>Waiting to explode_**

****Hope you liked my story. Reviews always appreciated!****


End file.
